Akame vs Mikaela Hyakuya
Decription￼ Akame from Akame Ga KILL! vs Mikaela Hyakuya from Seraph of the End Introduction One Minute Melee Two fights No research 60 seconds ONE MINUTE MELEE Battle (Sworn Through Swords - Devil May Cry 4) Mikaela was walking around the woods trying to find his way back to Vampire City, however as he was walking a black blur come out of no where, making him turn around quickly to see Akame, with her sword ready to strike. "How did you get here?" Akame questions Mikaela although she's never seen him before she should be cautious. "How am I suppose to know, I'm lost!" Mikaela tells Akame as he gets his sword out. "Well then I suggest you turn around and leave!" Akame tells Mikaela who only glares at her. "Force me!" Mikaela threatens Akame. "Eliminate!" Akame says as she dashes towards Mikaela, Mikaela kept his guard up and clashes blades with Akame, both sword weilder now lock blades before pushing each other away three feet from each side. Immortalize both Mikaela and Akame dash towards each other and clash blades again, however Mikaela overpowered Akame, and kicked her back a few feet before, slashing her torso multiple times, however Akame got balanced again and clashed blades with Mikaela. Akame got a good look into Mikaela's cat eyes, and saw determination, Akame got faster which caught Mikaela off guard as she slashes his back twice, then slashes his torso, however before Akame could slash Mikaela again he grab her blade and stabs her in the stomach, and kicks her back. Akame gripped her blade tighter as she dashes towards Mikaela clashing blades again, Mikaela jumped into the air followed by Akame as they clash blades into the air, Mikaela managed to grab Akame's hair and punch her to the ground. Akame however quickly recovered, and quickly clashed blades with Mikaela, before locking blades, they give each other a glare before forcing each other away a few feet again. However Akame cut herself which made marking appear on her. She then readies her blade, which Mikaela did also. "You'll die here!" Akame tells Mikaela. "I won't die, I'll survive so I can save and protect Yuu!" Mikaela told Akame as they both clash blades again, Akame however was now stronger and faster which caught Mikaela off guard and got overwhelmed. Akame started to slash at Mikaela from every direction, and kicks him back, Mikaela recovers quickly and starts to have his blade drink his blood to make the sword more enhanced, both Mikaela and Akame clashed blades, until Mikaela her kicked back a few, however this time he sheathed his sword dashed towards Akame. He grabs her ankle while she's in the air, and pulls her towards him as he as punches her into the ground which caused a mini creator form. K.O Akame is knocked out unconsious as Mikaela walks away trying to find a away to Vampire City, however he turns around and looks at the unconsious Akame, he then walks towards her as he picks her up bridal style and lays her near a tree with her sword on her lap. "We'll again!" Mikaela tells the unconscious Akame as he walks away. Conclusion￼ This Melee's winner is... Mikaela Hyakuya Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Vampire Category:Assassin Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees